


Niederlage

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama & Romance, Historical Hetalia, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: Я помню тебя в зените славы, гордого, сильного, величественного, уверенно стоящего на своем даже тогда, когда против тебя одного были все. Я знаю, что это никогда не повторится.





	Niederlage

Название: Niederlage  
Автор: Эльхен  
Дата публикации: 28 марта 2015

**************************

Я помню тебя в зените славы, гордого, сильного, величественного, уверенно стоящего на своем даже тогда, когда против тебя одного были все. Ты, тонкий росчерк кисти на вершине холма, сбросивший крылья ангел с колонн готического собора, изгиб виноградной лозы, высвеченный солнцем, хрупкий эльф с глазами, впитавшими в себя апрельское небо, казался нам тогда жестоким и кровожадным демоном, распустившим по миру зловонную паутину ереси. Как мы тебя ненавидели! Как мечтали сбить с ног, искалечить, втоптать в грязь, растерзать вместе со всеми твоими гуситами…  
Сколько крестовых походов мы организовали против тебя, уверенные, что против наших объединенных сил тебе, будь ты хоть дюжину раз гуситским демоном, не выстоять? Три, четыре… нет, пять, целых пять походов! Немецкие, польские, венгерские рыцари, итальянские наемники… Ты разбил всех.   
После первой неудачи мы считали, что тебе, тощему, с горящими отчаянной и яростной верой глазами, вооруженному жалким крестьянским цепом*, просто повезло. В самом деле, как ты, Ты с твоими жалкими силами, раздираемый противоречиями не только между гуситами и католиками, но и между не могущими договориться между собой группами еретиков разного толка, без союзников, мог противостоять нам, сильнейшим в Европе?   
Ты цеплялся за этого Жижку**, мы смеялись над тобой: «И это твой защитник? Не позорься, сдавайся сразу». Ты нас не слушал. Ты целовал его грубые руки и, плача, называл своим отцом, своим спасением, и безглазый полководец неуклюже гладил тебя по русым волосам, даря надежду. Мы животы надрывали от этой нелепой картины. Ты отпускал Жижку и сжимал покрепче цеп. Мы проигрывали снова и снова.  
Но все хорошее когда-нибудь заканчивается, верно? Твой отец и спаситель тоже, кхм… Прости, mein Schatz***, я иногда бываю ужасно циничен. Впрочем, ты, похоже, ни капли не задет. Ты стал великим циником и скептиком, мой дорогой, с тех пор, как ты сначала отринул католичество, а потом из тебя выбили эту еретическую дурь. Ни во что не веришь, да? Можешь усмехаться сколько хочешь, я-то знаю, что веришь. Веришь в меня, например. И мне тоже веришь, иначе не пришел бы ко мне тогда, измотанный войнами, оголодавший, разбитый на части раздорами и взаимными предательствами, давно потерявший свой цеп, в свое время испивший много крови, и свою славу тоже где-то выронивший из ослабевших, дрожащих рук, не позвал бы править моего правителя.   
Знаешь, а я ведь мечтал тебя заполучить. Что ты скажешь на это? Останешься равнодушен, разозлишься, закричишь, ударишь, возненавидишь?..  
Фыркаешь и говоришь, что об этом кто только не мечтал. Как это в твоем духе… В вашем: нечто подобное, загадочное и горделивое, я вижу в глазах России****, когда он вспоминает о тех, кто имел глупость посягнуть на него. Впрочем, в твоих глазах горделивости поменьше – это ведь не я посягнул, а ты сам меня позвал. Вот только почему меня не оставляет чувство, что в этом было мое поражение?..   
Усмехаешься и пьешь венский кофе со взбитыми сливками. Те времена давно прошли. Ты потрясающе хорош в синем и черном, с этой тонкой белой рубашкой, на моем диване, в моем доме, с чашкой моего кофе в ладонях, и меня совершенно не смущает этот кричаще-алый шейный платок, который ты почему-то так любишь носить. Ты говоришь, что тебе нравится сочетание белого и красного. Я делаю вид, что не придаю фразе значения, но мы оба знаем, я оценил намек*****.   
Я доигрываю произведение почти до конца, легко улыбаясь. Ты допиваешь кофе почти до дна, прожигая меня взглядом. Не выдерживаем мы одновременно, улетает куда-то далеко твой платок и моя выдержка, ты шипишь что-то на чешском – я до сих пор ни слова на нем не понимаю – прежде чем мы забываем обо всем, занятые друг другом.   
Я помню тебя в зените славы, гордого, сильного, величественного, уверенно стоящего на своем даже тогда, когда против тебя одного были все. Я знаю, что это никогда не повторится.  
…Потому что, если вдруг тебе доведется стоять на своем, ты будешь стоять не один, а против тебя будут не все. Я буду с тобой. 

***********************

* Наиболее боеспособными и эффективными из гуситов были отряды радикалов-таборитов, однако составляли их в большинстве своем вчерашние крестьяне и горожане, поэтому зачастую, особенно на первых этапах гуситских войн, одним из самых распространенных видов оружия был самый обычный сельхозинструмент – цеп.   
** Ян Жижка из Троцнова – один из самых знаменитых гуситских полководцев, чешский национальный герой. Еще в молодости лишился глаза. Во время гуситских войн примкнул к таборитам – радикальному крылу гуситов, быстро стал одним из их лидеров, организовал плохо вооруженные крестьянские отряды, устроил укрепленный лагерь, разработал особую военную тактику, которая должна была компенсировать недостатки его отрядов и давать им преимущества перед тяжелой рыцарской конницей в скорости и маневренности. Внушал такой ужас врагам, что на закате его жизни, услышав о подходе войска Жижки, многие крестоносцы предпочитали бежать с поля боя. В начале 1420-х гг. потерял второй глаз, но, будучи слепым, все равно продолжал руководить войском и сам участвовал во всех битвах. Умер от чумы в 1424 г.   
*** mein Schatz – нем. мое сокровище.  
**** Австрийская и Российская империя, несмотря на возникающие порой разногласия, были союзниками и неоднократно заключали договора, взаимно защищающие их интересы.  
***** Исторические гербовые цвета Чехии – белый и красный (синий добавился к флагу в XX веке и символизировал Словакию). Цвета современного австрийского флага – так же белый и красный.


End file.
